The New Girls in Town a dance moms fanfiction
by FictionalMe888
Summary: New girls Natalie and Olivia are joining the ALDC. Are they Abbys new favorites? Will the other girls get jealous?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Meet Natalie and Olivia

My name is Natalie and i am 9 years old and i go to dance studio in California with my younger sister Olivia. I can do any type of dance(ballet, jazz, tap, lyrical, hip hop and acro) but my preferences are lyrical, jazz and acro. Lyrical is soft and beautiful but it can be sad and its fun to play those emotions on stage and make the audience feel something. Jazz is fast and energetic, that's what makes it so fun. Acro is a way for me to show off and impress people with my tricks and flexibility. I practice in the studio everyday for at-least 6-7 hours sometimes even more than that. I am not home schooled but i would like to be, then i'd have even more time for dance. Every competition i go to i place and i usually come in first. Outside of dance i like to read, act and hang out with my friends. When i get older my dream is to dance on Broadway. And i would like to try modeling as well.

My name is Olivia and i am 7 years old and i attend dance studio with my older sister Natalie. I want to be just as good as a dancer as my sister and i am on my way. I train 6-7 hours or more a day. I can do every type of dance(ballet, jazz, tap, lyrical, hip hop and acro) but i'm not that good at tap or acro yet. My favorite types of dance to do are ballet and hip hop. The two styles are completely different but that's why i love them. Ballet is soft and pretty but hip hop is hard and more energetic. I would like to be home schooled so that i could be in the studio even more and get even better. I usually place in the top 10 in every competition and i have just started coming in first in more and more competitions, my hard work is paying off i guess. Outside of dance i like to draw.. And i like to hang out with my friends. When i grow up i would like to dance on Broadway.


	2. Chapter 1: Suprise

**Authors note:  
****This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me.**

Chapter one: Surprise

Natalie's point of view

I'm breathing hard and my legs feel like jello as i walk out of studio one into the change area where i keep my bag. I did through my bag for my water bottle and take a big long drink. Than i check my iPhone to see what time it is, 11:45pm I've been at the studio for almost 7 hours.

"Hey Natalie, tired?"

I turn around to see my best friend Megan come out of studio two breathing just as hard as i was. "Yeah just finished my solo,you?"

Megan comes beside me and picks up her water bottle out of her bag that is laying on the bench right beside mine."My legs feel like there going to fall off" She complains. I smile i know just how she feels but unlike her i love the feeling it means that i worked really hard that day.

"What were you doing?"

" Jazz class, hows your solo?" She asks into her bag. Searching for her phone.

"Great!" I smile even wider as she gives a little laugh at my enthusiasm. "its so hard though i have a whole bunch of new tricks that i haven't done in a routine yet." I admit my smile fading into a frown.

She lifts her head out of her bag noticing my change in voice "What is it acro?" I nod. She places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Than don't worry about it, acro is one of your best styles you're always flawless."

I smile up at her. "Thanks meg." She gives me another smile before going back to digging for her phone.

I stand up and start to put everything back in my bag. We'll probably be leaving soon there's school tomorrow. Right on cue my little sis Olivia comes out of the waiting room all dressed and ready to leave.

"Are you done yet?" She asks.

I grab a pair of sweatpants and slip them over my booty shorts then i take a my Live Dance shirt and slip it over my crop top. Grabbing my bag scanning the bench one last time to make sure i haven't left anything i turn to my sister. "Yep all ready" I start to follow Olivia out. "Bye Meg" I call over my shoulder.

"See you tomorrow" She calls back.

My moms sitting in one of the big comfy chairs ready a book. "Hi mom" I say. She looks up from her book and laughs when she sees me.

"Your hair is a mess, working hard?" My hands travel up to my hair and i pull it out of the ponytail it was in.

"You know it." I say

"Ready to go?"

I nod and head out of the building to the car. I stuff my bag in the trunk of the white Cadillac then go to ride in the front seat. We live about an hour away from the studio but its the best studio in all of California so my mom drives us every day. Usually i play on my phone during the car rides to make the time fly by. But I was working so hard on my solo tonight i'm way more tired tonight than usual, so I lean my head against the window a try to get an extra hour of sleep in.

The next thing I know my moms shaking my shoulder telling me were home. The clock says 12:00. Yawning i climb out of the front seat and go to retrieve my bag. Liv has fallen asleep in the back and my mom is trying to wake her up. She isn't having much luck. She's saying her name and shaking her shoulder but nothing's working, she must have really worked hard in class today. Finally mom gives up and picks liv up in her arms. I sigh and grab liv's bag out of the trunk as well. We walk up the few steps to our front door. Our house isn't that big, we used to have a bigger one but once me and Olivia started getting more serious about dance we moved to a smaller one to save money. But i'm fine with that, if i had to choose between a big house or dance id pick dance.

The next morning**  
**

Beep… beep… beep… Smack! I hate mornings.I slide my hand off of the clock and look at the time 6 o'clock. I sigh get out of bed and hop in the shower. I pick out a cute floral pattern sun dress and put it over top of some black leggings then i curl my hair but some bobby pins in the side so it won't fall in front of my face, by the time i'm finished its 7. I head downstairs.

"Good morning Nat. How was dance last night?" My dad asks when i enter the kitchen for breakfast. He works late hours so he can be home in the mornings. We have a family breakfast every morning like some people have family dinner because our schedules are too unpredictable in the evening's.

"Great, i finished my solo but its really hard."

"You'll do fine you always do." He puts his arm around me and pulls me in for a hug.

I give my dad a smile "Thanks dad." I turn to my mom " What's for breakfast it smells amazing!"

"French toast and its ready, go get your sister."

Rolling my eyes i walk to the bottom of the stairs. "Olivia time for breakfast!" I yell up the stairs

She yells back "Calm down i'm almost done!"

"Well hurry up mom made french toast."

"Really?! I'll be right down." A few seconds later she's running down the stairs. I laugh french toast is her favorite. I drowned my toast in syrup and started eating. The only thing you could hear was the sound on metal scraping against metal as everyone ate their breakfast.

When everyone was done dad cleared his throat. "girls we have some news." He seemed nervous like he didn't know what are reaction would be. "I got a promotion," I smile that's great id hear him talking about getting this new promotion for months now i knew he'd get it. "they want me to move out there to be closer to the company." I frown what's he getting at. "so were all moving to Pittsburgh."


	3. Chapter 2 Last competition

**Authors note: These first few chapters are to show you what the girls are like, and what their life was like before the ALDC. The girls from dance moms will show up in the next chapter.**

Chapter two: Last competition

"What!? Were moving?" Olivia shouts. I probably would have screamed to but I couldn't get my voice to work all I could do was stare at them. How could we be moving we've lived in this town since I was born. Me and Liv are on the elite competition team at "Live Dance" how could we just move!

Seeing are reactions mom jumps in to try and help dad "Girls I know this is a lot to take in over breakfast." That's an understatement " but it won't be as bad as you think."

"What about dance? We can't just leave." I blurt out. Liv nods her head in agreement.

"We thought about that and I talked to Abby Lee Miller and got you a sort of audition to be on her elite competition team." I stare at her is she joking. She must be joking I've always wanted to take classes from her, all her dancers are amazing, shes just a great teacher. Seeing are faces of disbelief mom smiles and nods "I'm serious" She says.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Me and Live scream at the same time.

Olivia's point of view

Oh. My. God. My mom got us an audition with Abby Lee Miller. The Abby Lee Miller who trains the best dancers I've ever seen(except me, Nat, and some other dancers from our studio of course.)

"Were on Abby Lee Millers elite competition team?" Nat asks disbelief and awe clear in her voice.

"Not yet its just an audition."

"That's good enough for me this is amazing!" I run up and hug my mother "thank you so much" I say.

"So you're ok with moving then?" My father asks.

I stop to think about that I'm going to miss my friends and Miss. J but this is Abby Lee Miller with her as our coach me and Nat will definitely become stars. "I'm still not overly fond of the idea of leaving California but i'm really excited to audition for the ALDC."

Nat nods her head "Yeah I'll miss everyone but the ALDC is an awesome studio."

"When do we leave?"

"We leave on Monday so after your girls competition this weekend" Dad answers.

"Can we get home schooled now that were moving to a different state?" Nat asks. I lean forward in curiosity and anticipation.

"Well…" My parents look at each other.

"Please, Please, PLEASE?" We beg.

My mom turns back to us."I guess."

"YESSSSS!" We yell and do a little victory dance.

Saturday, Day of competition

Natalie's point of view

I'm standing backstage running my solo in my head and waiting for my number to be called.

The last few days have been a little hectic with all the preparations for moving and the competition its been really stressful and i hope i dont forget the dance.

"And up next please welcome to the stage entry number 28, Miss Natalie with an acro-contemporary piece initialed, Bend." Everyone cheers as I walk on stage and take my starting pose in the middle of the stage. Once the music starts I forget all about the stress of the past week and all of my fears. I just dance my heart out. If this is my last competition with Live Dance I'm going out with a bang. When the music ends I give the judges one last smile and walk off stage. The dance went perfect I was worried for nothing.

When I came off stage. I'm bombarded with hugs from my sister and Meg. "You were great" they say.

I smile "thanks guys" They call Megan's name next "Good luck" I call to her. She smiles and walks on stage. She sits down in the right corner of the stage her back facing the audience. Her music starts and she starts to dance a beautiful lyrical solo. She bobbles on a couple off her turns but other than that she was spectacular.

When she walks off I give her a big hug "You were amazing" I say. She smiles and hugs me back.

The announcer's voice comes over the speakers again. "That was it for our 9-11 elite junior soloists. Now were going to go to our mini solo division and were going to start off with entry number 29 with a hip hop piece entitled, Bring it." Everyone Cheers including me and Meg. As Liv struts onto the stage. She takes her pose right at the curtain and her music starts. She starts her routine with a handspring back tuck and she nails it. I smile throughout her whole routine I love watching her dance. She's so full of energy and she hits every step hard, with power. Shes so good at hip hop.

Once she's done and comes off stage i give her a huge hug. Then all three of us walk back to the dressing room with our arms linked together. When we enter the room everyone stands and cheers. Ms. J comes and gives us each a hug "that was great girls now go get ready for the group dance." We all nod and go to our mirrors. Mom gives both me and Liv a big bear hug. "you two were so good. The crowd was in awe when you did your tricks Nat and Olivia everyone loved your performance you owned that dance!"

"Thanks mom" We say. I grab my costume for the group dance and head behind the curtain to change. I change out of my purple leggings with rhinestones all over them and my purple top with just as many rhinestones into a small gold dress with a body suit underneath with medium sized sequins all over it. We're doing a jazz dance inspired by Austin powers and Charlies Angels called Austin's Angels. It's super cheesy and I love it.

When I come out from behind the curtain i go straight to my mirror to do my hair and make up. I slide the gold head band on my head then curl my hair. Next I wash off the makeup I wore for my solo, apply a new layer of foundation and blush. Then I put on my eyelashes(fake of course) and apply glitter over my light brown eye shadow. For the finishing touches I apply bright red lipstick.

I look at my self in the mirror one more time to make sure my hair and makeup is perfect. Then I go down to the floor beside Megan and stretch. Going down into my middle splits I look over to Liv shes dressed and just applying the finishing touches to her makeup. Moms finishing curling her hair then she comes beside us and goes into her right splits.

"Alright girls listen up, this dance is super cheesy you need to use your faces and have fun with it, or else we're not going to win." Miss. J tells us. "you should all be done getting ready and you should be stretching."

I look around the room the other five girls are in different groups on the floor stretching while the moms chat and tidy up the areas around our mirrors. I'm going to miss this when we move were like a family. One of the stage managers comes into our room

"W need the girls performing Austin's Angels backstage please. Its almost time for them to go on." We all get up and make our way back stage.

The dance was amazing and everyone killed it, as far as I could tell no one messed up. The judges were smiling and laughing the whole time so I hoped they enjoyed it. After the dance was over there was no time to go back to the dressing so we just waited backstage until they called all the dancers to the stage.

"We'll start off with the mini solo awards. Were awarding the top 10 scores today." said the announcer.

They called 10th, 9th, 8th not Liv. 4th, 3rd not Liv. "And in second place with a score of 290.8 points is miss Jojo with Hot." Jojo is a really good performer and she did a hip hop dance as well. "And in 1st place with a score of 294.5 points is miss Olivia with Bring it!" Olivia jumps up and rushes to the front of the stage to collect her award. I cheer as loud as I can I'm so happy for her. " And what studio are you from?" Asks the announcer.

"Live Dance Studio." Liv says into the mike she has a huge smile on her face. She comes sit back down beside me and I give her a hug.

"Good job." I whisper.

" Now moving on to our elite junior solos ages 9-11. We are giving away awards to the top 10 scores as well."

He called 10th, 9th, 8th all the way to third place and neither me nor Megan was called. "In second place with a score of 297.8 points is…" Wow that's a huge score. "miss Megan with, love. Megan gets up to receive her award. "And in first place with a score of 299.9 points is miss Natalie with, Bend." I rush to the front of the stage. The announcer hands me my award and I thank him. "And what studio are you from?"

"Live Dance Studio." I can't stop smiling its such a great feeling to win. I put my arm over Megan's shoulders she does the same and we walk back to our group.

"Next we have our elite junior groups." He calls the all the places except 1st. "And in first place is entry number 31 Austins Angles!" Our Whole group stands up and cheers/screams with joy. We make our way to the front of the stage and get the trophy. "And what's the name of your studio girls?"

We all scream "LIVE DANCE STUDIO!" Into the mike at the same time.

A clean sweep. Yep me and Liv sure went out with a bang.

**Review, Review, Review. Tell me what you think give constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 3: The ALDC

Chapter three: The ALDC

Monday One week later

Back at the studio on Sunday Miss. J brought out a big cake that said "goodbye Natalie and Olivia." it was so sweet and mom started to cry. I guess she'll miss this place just as much as we will. We had a little party right there in studio one it was so much fun. I'm going to miss everyone so much especially Megan.

But that was a week ago today were in Pittsburgh. We got here on Monday last week and we've been settling in to the new house ever since but now me mom and Olivia are going down to the ALDC for our audition for Abby's elite competition team and I am so nervous and excited.

"Guys come on we can't be late on our first day!" I yell up the stairs of our new house. Its a lot bigger than our old one back in California. And just half an hour away from the ALDC.

Olivia comes running down the stairs dance bag in hand. Her hair is up in a tight bun just like mine and shes wearing sweat pants and Her Live Dance sweatshirt.

"Mom hurry up!" We yell together.

"OK, OK." She emerges from the kitchen purse in one hand car keys in the other. "Lets go." And we head out the door.

Half an hour later were entering the Abby Lee Dance Company. I grab Liv's hand and give it a squeeze she squeezes back. There is some girl sitting at the front desk she looks between 20-25 years old. Mom walks up to her and clears her throat. The woman looks up from the papers on the desk. Mom gives her a smile. "Hi im Jessica Grace and these are my daughters Natalie and Olivia there her to audition for the elite competition team I spoke to Abby on the phone and she told me to come by at this time."

The woman nods "Yes of course shes told me you'd be coming by. Just wait here and I'll go get her."

Abby's point of view

Its my favorite time of the week again. The pyramid. We had a great competition last weekend, a clean sweep in Ohio we even beat Cathy. No surprise its a new week a new competition and i have a surprise under my sleeve.

"Come on girls come in, let's get started." One by one the girls file into the studio they come to stand right in a line right in front of where I'm standing in front of the mirror. Then there followed by their mothers who stand in a line off to the side. " Hello girls lets get right into pyramid, I'm sure you've noticed there's two extra pictures." They all nod " I'm going to leave them covered for now."

I skip over to the third picture on the pyramid." Nia, you didn't draw my eye you just blended in with the background. Paige, you need to straighten your feet and arms I tell you this time after time and nothing gets fixed. Brooke you need to be a role model you're older than anyone on this team.

On the second row we have Kendall, you did good in the group dance. Mackenzie you came in second for your solo. Asia you were outstanding in your solo but you need to work on your technique. Next we have Chloe great job. And on top of the pyramid we have Maddie first place overall elite junior solo." Everyone claps for her and she smiles.

Giona pops her head in the studio. "Excuse me Abby but your quests are here." I smile perfect timing.

"Thank you Giona, girls start stretching where you are moms I'd like you to stay in here for a little while longer." And I leave.

Out by the front desk Jessica whom I spoke to on the phone is waiting with her two daughters. They're both wearing dance clothes with there hair tied in tight bun and dance bags slung over their shoulders. I smile. "Hi I'm Abby," I shake Jessica's hand.

"Hi Abby. These are my daughters who we talked about over the phone. This is Natalie," She gestures to the taller one of the two "And Olivia."

I shake their hands as well " Hi I've nothing but good things about you guys, I'm excited to see what you can do."

"Were excited to be here. Thank you for letting us audition." Says Natalie. What a sweet girl.

"Well come on lets go all the girls are in the studio already." I walk in the studio and uncover the two remaining pictures on the pyramid Olivia then Natalie."Girls this is Natalie and Olivia and they will be joining us this week and if all goes well they may be our newest members of the ALDC elite competition team." All the girls looked surprised but they welcome the two new girls.

"And now for assignments. Natalie you're getting a solo and you're competing against…" I scan the line of girls in front of me. "Kendall. And Olivia you're getting a solo and you're competing against Mackenzie. Everyone is in the group number. Now moms your dismissed. girls spread apart and start stretching."

Jessica's point of view

After pyramid I go up into the sitting area with the rest of the moms. When we got up there they started introducing themselves. The mom sitting on my right extended her hand "Hi I'm Melissa Maddie and Mackenzie's mother." She says with a smile.

"I'm Jessica." I take her hand and shake it. The mom beside Melissa introduces herself next.

"I'm Jill Kendall mom" And one by one they all say there names. Kristie Asia s mom, Kelly Brooke and Paige's mom, Christie Chloe's mom and Holly Nia's mom.

'Kelly speaks up and asks the question I'm sure all the moms want to know. "Where were you before?"

"The girls danced at Live Dance studio in California."

"California? that's on the other side of the country what are you doing here?"

" Mike the girls father my husband got a promotion so we moved down here and Abby's studio is the best in the area so we came here."

Jill speaks up next. "So how long have they been dancing?"

"Natalie's been dancing since she was two I put her in a baby ballet class and she just loved it, she was born to dance."

"That's what i say about Maddie." Says Melissa "What about Olivia?"

"Since Nat liked to dance so much i put her in dance when she was three. She didn't take to it as well as Natalie did but she did like it so i kept her in and once Nat started going to competitions when she was 7 and 8 Liv would watch her and i think that's what inspired her to work harder and get better."

"How old are they?" Holy asked.

"Natalie's 10 and Olivia's 7 she just started doing competitions this year."

Christi's point of view

While the new mom is talking about her kids all i can think is great another Melissa just what we need what is Abby thinking bringing to more girls into the group. "So Melissa does it bother you that Abby brought in two girls the same age as Maddie and Mackenzie?"

Jessica turns toward Melissa who looks uncomfortable. "No i just think Abby wants to give them more competition, i don't think she thinks there being challenged enough."

I raise my eyebrows but before i can say anything Jill does. "Are you saying that the girls already on the team aren't good enough to challenge your girls?"

"Well not that your kids aren't good but Maddie is the best dancer here."

Kristie ray speaks up. "What about Asia you don't think shes as good as Mackenzie? Because she beat Mackenzie last week."

"Well Mackenzie's wasn't feeling 100% last competition." Wow Melissa. All the moms stare at her in disbelief and fall into a angry silence.

Jessica's point of view

While the girls are practicing I notice that Nat and Liv are always in the back but i'm not worried I know my girls are good dancers there just new and Abby doesn't know what they can do yet. I watch the other girls to see what they can all very good but i think Natalie is better than everyone.

Some of the older girls are better than Olivia but that's to be expected she's only 7 and the youngest one here. But shes is better than Asia and Mackenzie maybe even Nia and Paige who seem to be two of the weakest dancers here.

Most of the time the moms are pretty quiet watching the girls but during Nat's solo rehearsal everyone seems to lean forward. Christie says "Wow I've never seen Abby finish a solo that quick before."

"Well Natalie's very good at picking up choreography."

During Liv's solo rehearsal Melissa speaks up " I love her solo she looks so cute." I have to agree she does look very cut i haven't seen Olivia do a routine like this since she was very little just dancing a couple days a week not everyday like she does now.

After group rehearsals I call in Natalie for her solo rehearsal. "Alright Natalie your solo is called Heart breaker and its Jazz/musical theater."

Natalie's point of view

Miss Abby started teaching me the choreography.I love My solo its so fun I get to act mean and dangerous but also cocky its so much fun. Its a little challenging but not that bad and I pick it up pretty fast. Before I know it my solo is finished. I look over to Abby she looks impressed but she doesn't say anything other than "Good job, go get a drink and send Olivia in."

I nod say "Thank you" then walk out the door. Olivia is in the next studio over with Mackenzie working on her turns. Mackenzie is having trouble with just doing a triple while Olivia just keeps on turning. Once she finishes I clap. They both turn to me.

" I didn't know you were there."

"Abby wants you for solo rehearsal" I say.

"OK see you Mackenzie." She waves as she walks out toward studio A.

Olivia's point of view.

Abby gave me a Contemporary solo called "Never as it seems". I like it. Its not very challenging, but that just means I have to absolutely nail it. No messing up on an easy solo. While I'm practicing Abby shouts out corrections and I try to fix them right away. Abby choreographed about half of my dance before she said "Not bad that's it for today go get a drink and tell Kendall to come in."

Kendall's point of view

My solo is called "Easy as 1,2,3" Its a jazz number inspired by the 1920's. Its really fast and energetic and its hard to keep my energy up. But Abby says I have to work on my stamina. She teaches me half of the dance and then I run through it a couple of times. "Alright that's it for today we'll finish your solo tomorrow. Go and get Mackenzie its her turn."

Mackenzie point of view

My solo is called My parade and its an acro/musical theater routine. And its so much fun. I get to do a lot of tricks. Abby smiles the whole time. I love it when she smiles. "That's great Mackenzie just get your jumps higher in the air. Well finish the rest of the routine tomorrow." I nod and walk out.

**Yo. Sorry it took so long for me to update I really don't have a good reason. But I hope you like it.**

**Natalie's solo is to the song "How to be a heart breaker" by Marina and the Diamonds**

**Olivia's solo is to the song "Fireflies" by Owl city**

**Kendall's**** and Mackenzie's solos are actually from the show.**

**Review, Review, Review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Private with Abby

Chapter four: Private with Abby

Jessica's point of view

At around five o'clock just when Kendall is starting her solo rehearsal,Kelly gets up. "Well that's enough dance for today. Now I have to go home and make supper."

I'm stunned "You're taking your kids home now but its only 5?"

"Well I have a son and a husband that I need to cook for. Besides group rehearsals over and nether of my girls have a solo."

Than Christie stands up. "Yeah I better get going to I have a 2 year old waiting for me back home with the babysitter."

After that the rest of the moms leave with their kids one by one over the course of a couple of hours until its just me and Melissa in the viewing room.

"So what do you think of the studio?" Melissa asks.

"Its great. All the girls are very talented. Especially Maddie."

"Well she is the best dancer here no one can beat her." A smug smile appears on her face.

I just nod my head, no one can beat her? Well see about that.

At nine Melissa gets up to leave. I walk down with her. Nat and Liv are in the dancers den getting a drink.

"Ready to go girls?" I ask.

Natalie's point of view

I look at the time on my phone, 9 o'clock. "Do we have to its only nine?"

"No we don't have to I'm just asking, what do you think Liv?"

"I want to stay to." I smile Liv is just as much as a dance freak as me. She didn't used to be but once she turned 6 it all changed. She wanted to get on the elite competition team and she needed to get more serious.

But I like that, shes a lot more fun now. And she asks for my help a lot on how to do a move just right. I can't really describe how it makes me feel to know that she looks up to me. Just that it makes me really happy.

Abby comes walking into the den. She looks surprised to see us. " You're still here? Usually only Melissa, Maddie and Mackenzie stay here this late."

Mom answers for us."Well its not that late yet and the girls want to stay so we'll stay, if that's okay?"

Abby smiles "Of course that's OK." I exhale a sigh of relief for a minute I thought she was going to tell us to go home.

"Come in to studio A. Grab your ballet shoes girls." I smile and grab my shoes. Abby turns to my mom "Would you like to come in the studio it can get pretty lonely in the viewing room when your by yourself." My mom nods and heads into the studio behind Abby.

Abby's point of view

I was absolutely amazed how good they were at ballet especially Olivia shes just a little ballerina just like Chloe. Maybe even better than Chloe. She needs to work on her turns though. After the ballet private I wanted to see what else they could do. "Alright girls can you do any acro or gymnastics?" The girls nodded their heads.

"I can do some tricks but I'm not very good yet." said Olivia.

"I love acro its one of my favorite styles." said Natalie

"Well then lets see. Can you girls do any aerials?"

Natalie answered first "I can do a side and a front aerial."

"Lets see your side aerial."

Natalie executes a perfect side aerial. "That's great Olivia can you do one?"

"Sort of but I'm not very good."

"Well lets see it."

"You can do it Liv." Encourages Jessica. I turn toward her I almost forgot she was there she was so quite, so unlike the other moms. Olivia takes a deep breath and does her aerial. Its not that bad.

"Not bad but you need to straighten your legs. Really try to stretch them in the air. And you need to put a little more power into it don't be scared."

"Like this Liv." And Natalie executes another perfect aerial strong and powerful. Olivia watches her sister then she tries again. I can see shes trying to apply the corrections I gave her. Her legs are a little straighter and she gives more power to it.

"Better," I say "Natalie you said you could do a front aerial?"

"Yeah." She takes a little run and flips forward. Shes good she could give Maddie a run for her money.

"What other tricks can you do?" I ask.

Natalie turns to her sister "Liv show her your handspring back tuck."

Liv shrugs "Okay." She goes to the right side of the room and does a handspring right into a back tuck.

I clap "Very good." After a little while of the girls showing off their tricks I decide to finish Olivia's solo. I have it all figured out and since there here anyway I might as well.

"Olivia do you want finish your solo tonight?" Olivia looks at me and nods eagerly. "Great, Natalie can you run the music."

**Sorry its short but I just felt that that was the best place to end it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Something to fall back on

**Chapter five: Something to fall back on**

Natalie's point of view

Aggghhhh… I hate math. I look at the clock, 11 in the morning. I sigh, still 2 hours till we go to dance. I cant wait to go to dance Abby is such a good teacher and I can't wait to work with her again.

"Natalie are you done yet?" I look over at my tutor Ashley, shes really nice and one of the best school teachers I've ever had. Shes over by Olivia helping her with her reading. Liv's in grade 2 and I'm in grade 5.

"Yep." I give her my assignment and she marks it. She hands it back and tells me to fix all the questions I got wrong which is most of it. Why do we even need school its not like i'm going to need to know all this stuff when i'm a dancer. Mom comes over to see how were doing.

She points out a question that I got wrong. "How did you get that wrong its easy, you've already done this before." Were just working on review right now so Ashley knows what we know and what we don't know.

"I know," I say as I fix the answer "but I can't concentrate, besides when will I need to know all this stuff as a dancer anyways."

"Remember what I told you? School comes first you won't be able to be a dancer forever and you need something to fall back on. If home schooling isn't working ill put you back in public school."

"No!" I shout. "Fine I'll try harder."

She gives me a hug from behind and kisses my cheek "That's my girl."

* * *

Jessica's point of view

I'm sitting in the viewing room reading my book when Melissa comes up the stairs.

"Hi Jessica what are you doing here so early?"

"Oh we've been here since 2. The girls are home schooled." I look down through the class into the studio, Natalie and Olivia are in the middle of a ballet private with Abby. The girls are working on their technique.

"Wow their technique is amazing." Melissa looks very surprised.

"They have been taking ballet since they were little. Haven't your kids?"

"Yes but they don't do it that much any more. Not enough time you know?" I nod my head.

Just then Christi and Kelly come up the stairs. We exchange hellos then they go and sit on the far left side of the bleachers. They're closely followed by Jill and Holly. And the last one to arrive is Kristi Ray.

Down in the studio all the girls are rehearsing the group dance. Its a jazz number called "Party Party Party" and its so cute.

* * *

Kendall's point of view

I have been practicing my solo for the past 45 min. And I just finished going through it again when Abby calls me over. "Alright Kendall thats all for today. Come here please." Timidly I makes her way toward the corner where Abby is sitting. "Alright Kendall you have been part of the Abby Lee dance company for a while now. Are you just going to let some girl from California come and take your place?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Good now go and get a drink and send Natalie in for her solo."

Competition Day

* * *

Natalie's point of view

"Up Next is entry #97 "How to be a Heartbreaker"

I take one more deep breath before walking onstage. This is my first time going onstage while I'm part of the Abby Lee dance company. And I want to win so bad to show Abby that I'm just as good as the rest of the girls here.

I take my pose and the music starts. The dance goes well. I don't forget anything but I bobbled on some of my turns. But I nailed my faces and the character.

When the music stops I hit my finale pose and the auditorium explodes with applause. I bow to the audience and strut off stage. Once I get off the stage Olivia crashes into me and gives me a huge hug. I hug her back.

* * *

Kendall's point of view

I'm standing backstage with Natalie, Olivia and Mackenzie while we wait for our solos to be called.

"And next we have entry #98 "Easy as 1,2,3" Mackenzie gives me a quick hug before I walk on stage and take my pose.

I'm really nervous while I'm doing my routine because Miss Abby says that I have to win because I can't let a new girl come in and beat me. But Natalie is really good and she nailed her solo.

After the dance is over and I walk off stage Natalie gives me a hug "Good job" She says.

"Thanks." The dance went well and I didn't forget anything. I'm not sure if it was enough to beat Natalie, but I hope it is.

* * *

Olivia's point of view

Mackenzie is on stage right now and she is nailing her solo. Its perfect for her, shes doing amazing and I don't know if I can beat her. All of a sudden I get really nervous. My hands start to shake like they always do when I'm nervous. To keep them busy I fiddle with my costume and my hair.

Natalie yanks me by the shoulder and turns me away from the stage to face her. "Don't psych yourself out." How does she always know? "Shes good but you're good to and your solo is amazing. So all you have to do is go out there and dance like I know you can and you'll be fine. OK?" I smile and nod. She always knows how to make me feel better. She smiles back.

"Next entry #100 "Never as it seems"

Natalie gives me a hug and whispers "Good luck!" Before I saw shay onto the stage and take my place.

After my dance all the groups assemble on stage for the solo award ceremony. First they announce the junior solo awards. Kendall placed 3rd and Natalie came in first place. I was really happy for her.

Then they called the mini solo awards. They called the 10th-3rd place and neither me nor Mackenzie have been called yet.

"There was only half a point separating first from second," Wow only half a point. "And in second place with a score of 278 is…" Natalie squeezes my hand "Miss Mackenzie with "My parade" and in First place is Miss Olivia with "Never as it seems" I rush up to the front of the stage and receive my award. I can't believe I won!

* * *

Abby's point of view

I'm very happy with Natalie and Olivia they both came in first. But now its time to see how they look in the group. If they don't look like they belong with my girls then they can't be on the team. And that would be very unfortunate because they are amazing dancers and I would love to have them on my team.

"Please welcome to the stage entry #101 "Party Party Party"

The group dance looked great. And Natalie and Olivia blended in nicely.

"And in first place in the elite junior small groups is… entry #101 Party Party Party!" That's my girls. All the girls rush up to the front of the stage. They scream Abby Lee dance company into the mike and the auditorium fills with applause.


End file.
